The present disclosure relates to parsing and semantic analysis of unstructured data, and more specifically, to identifying possible contexts for a source of unstructured data.
Extracting attributes from an unstructured data source can provide useful data for making decisions or solving problems. Natural language processing techniques can be used to parse and annotate data within unstructured data sources. Question answering systems can use the information extracted from unstructured data sources in responding to queries and more information can lead to more accurate answers.